1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a connector, and more particularly, to an universal connector compatible with multiple connecting interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional external devices such as earphones or speakers are provided with different connectors to transmit data. Connecting interfaces of common connectors includes High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), audio interface, universal serial bus (USB) interface, charging interface, and so on. For the design trend of being light, slim, short, and compact, handheld electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smart phones are provided with multiple connectors indifferent specifications to connect different external devices. However, the above requirement not only raises manufacturing cost, but increases volume and weight of handheld electronic devices.
Accordingly, designs for integrating plural connecting interfaces into one connector are proposed to meet the above requirement. Nonetheless, existing conventional universal connectors are still excluded from some applications such as transmitting large current or quick charge. In addition, an area of a tongue of the conventional universal connector is unavoidably increased for carrying a large number of terminals, which reduces structural strength of the tongue, while the tongue is likely to be damaged by external impact or in a long time use.